Against my Other Half
by jpup44
Summary: "'Our girl tribute is…" she pauses for dramatic effect, "Ariel Clearwater.' Oh crap, that's my name." Ariel "I got picked to go into the Hunger Games with my own sister." Caleb When twins get picked to go into the Hunger Games, they face nothung but challenges that bring them even closer together, but farther apart.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is told by two different POV's through the story and there will be an indication when the POV changes. **

Chapter 1:

Ariel's POV

The bright sun wakes me up in the morning. It's surprising that it's such a sunny day when something that will devastate families forever will happen in a couple of hours. Yep, it's the day of the reaping. I can't believe how fast the year went by. It seems like just yesterday my best friend was reaped to go into the Hunger Games. My stomach churns every time I think about it. She was so nice, so gentle, and very funny and now she's gone.

Today I'm more worried about my twin brother, Caleb. We are thirteen and both our names are entered twenty – three times. Here in District 4, we have it alright, but we are still starving like everybody else. I look at him sleeping. If only this whole life was just a dream and the Hunger Games never existed. I wake him up because it is time to go to the beach and fish. "Caleb, time to get up," I say, "Its reaping day and we need to fish."

My brother rolls over and rubs his eyes. He never wants to go fishing and I can see it in his face. I'm stronger and have better skills than my brother when it comes to water because he likes to lay and sink in his depression. I'm depressed too and I try to stop thinking about it by going out to the water. The water reminds him to much of our parents so he usually doesn't come. At least I have him because he is the only one these days who makes me happy. We are orphans and have to fend for ourselves, so if one of us died we would truly be alone.

I remember the day my parents died, I was nine. They died together on a boat accident. They were on the wooden boat they made that wasn't very stable. The day was choppy and I warned them about going out. I've always been a worry wart but they said they wanted to provide for my brother and me, so they would risk anything to make that happen. If only they would've listened to me. I would rather go a day or two without dinner instead of never have my parents again. Now, Caleb and I have to do everything. Well, mostly me.

"Ariel," he says, "can you teach me how to fish? I know I usually don't like to go, if you get picked I need to know what to do. I won't be able to survive without you!" My brother gets emotional like this. I can tell he thinks about our safety a lot, but he doesn't do anything about it. It would be a good thing for both him and me if I taught him how to fish. Even though it won't be a long lesson, fishing is definitely not a hard thing to do.

"Sure, I'll teach you how to fish. The lesson won't be long, but I can teach you more tomorrow," I tell him. The vision of a tomorrow seems selfish to me. I could get reaped today, but I'm putting something in my mind that everything will be ok, even though it probably won't.

Caleb and I arrive at the docks and set up our equipment. Nobody is out today because they are getting prepared for the reaping, but that just gives us more food to catch. "Alright, Caleb you can use the net to try and scramble up anything in the water. If you see a fish wrap it up in the net. Okay?" My brother nods, rolls up his pants legs, and goes into the water. I smile because this is the first time he's ever been out in the water since our parents died. I take my lucky fishing rod that my dad made for me and I've kept it ever since I was five. I cast it out into the sea. It is so relaxing sitting down and looking at the water. The breeze in my face and the smell of the shore always brings back great memories. I'm lost in a daydream of me with my whole family swimming out in the water when I hear a yell.

"Hey, you there!" I turn around and there is a Peacekeeper coming towards me. He looks angry and stares straight at me. I look at my brother and give him a look that says, "Run." He gets up and hides under the dock. Hopefully the Peacekeeper doesn't see him.

"Yes, sir," I say. I've practiced a lot with Peacekeepers. You always have to be polite and never look them in the eye, which I have learned the hard way.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for the reaping?" he asks me. His dark short black hair matches the furrowed mustache on his red face. Come on, really? The reaping is what he is worried about? It doesn't start until another two hours!

I decide not to speak my mind and say, "I'm terribly sorry, sir. I will be going." I stand up and grab my stuff. I walk off, but the Peacekeeper still stands there. When I walk past him he grabs me and snatches my lucky fishing rod out of my hand. I stare open – mouthed at him as he disposes of it into the ocean and it breaks against the rocks.

"That will teach you a lesson," he says and walks away.

I lay on my bed sobbing into my pillow. My father made that fishing rod for me and now it's gone! What will I use to get food and provide for my brother and me? Caleb puts his arm around me for comfort. I turn my head and press it into his chest. I can hear my twin's heartbeat that matches with mine. We lay here for a while. Caleb always comforts me. "We should get ready for the reaping it's in an hour," he tells me. I don't want to go to the reaping, I don't want to live in Panem, I just want to pinch myself and wake up from this horrible dream but I know I can't because it's not a dream. This nightmare is reality.

"Ok," I tell Caleb, "I'll get up and go to that horrible event, but promise me at the reaping if I get picked don't do anything." He nods, understanding what I mean. A couple years ago, when a girl got picked to go her younger sister ran up to her and hugged her. The Peacekeepers tried to pull her off but she bit them. They shot her in the head. I don't want that to be Caleb.

Caleb and I put on the nicest clothes we have and get ready to go. We got them a year ago when it was our first year entered. My cousin's had grew out of the clothes and gave them to us. My cousins Crystal and Finnick gave them to us. They no longer have to go to the reaping; in fact Finnick won the 65th Hunger Games. The clothes still fit because we can't get very fat in a place where all your food goes to the greedy Capitol.

I look in the mirror to brush my hair. I am wearing a sea green knee – length dress that matches my eyes. My blonde hair is very tangled but I manage to brush through it. My brother comes up behind me in the mirror. We look the same. Our sea green eyes and blonde hair match perfectly. He is wearing a blue blazer and jeans. We stand there for a while just looking at each other and absorbing this moment.

Caleb takes my hand. "Let's go," he pulls my arm and leads me out the door and into our town of kids rushing to get to the square and parents kissing their heads in good – bye. Caleb and I reach the square where the reaping will take place. This is it. The moment that decides the fate of two more kids is here.

Caleb and I get our fingerprints taken to make sure we attend and then have to go our separate ways. Caleb lets go of my hand and gives me a hug before he goes to the boy's side. I walk over to the girl's side. As I go, I see the terrified look of everyone's faces. I try to stay calm. What are the odds of me or Caleb being picked? Our names have only been in twenty – three times which compared to other people is a little.

I take my spot in the group of girls and wait for that crazy lady from the Capitol to come up and pick our names. I don't bother to learn her name because I don't really care. She's from the Capitol and everyone there are snobs anyway. They take the little food we have, barely pay us for all the hard work we do, and live the luxurious life. It's sickening. I could rant more in my head but the Panem anthem starts playing. Oh, _great. _

When the anthem is over the Capitol lady comes up in her ridiculous outfit. It's a sparkly blue dress and she has green leggings. She wears hot pink glasses and has a huge yellow bow in her long straight pink hair. Her lipstick is as red as blood and her pale skin glows in the light. "Don't you all just _love _that anthem?" she asks. Everybody just stands still, not even responding to her dumb question. "It makes me teary – eyed every time I hear it. Anyway, time for the reaping! The girls go first!" She digs her hand in the bowl of children's names that are hoping with all hope that they won't be picked. She takes out the name and walks over to the microphone. "Our girl tribute is…" she pauses for dramatic effect, "Ariel Clearwater." Oh crap, that's _my_ name


	2. Chapter 2

**Caleb's POV **

My sister's name gets called. Why did it have to be her? I want to run up on the stage and choke that lady for calling her name, but I listen to Ariel's advice and don't do anything. My brave sister walks up to the stage and looks for me in the crowd. When her eyes meet mine I can't hold back my tears. I cry silently in my spot and hope with all hope that she will win.

"Now for the boy's," the lady says. She walks over to the bowl and puts her hand in it. Her fingers linger over the pieces of paper with the boy's names on it until she pulls one out. The lady walks over and announces the boy tributes name. I didn't hear it because I was focusing on Ariel. I see Ariel's mouth fly open. When the lady announces the name again it is clear who the tribute is, me.

I got picked to go into the Hunger Games with my own sister. This is not good at all. I pinch myself to wake myself up from this nightmare but it doesn't work. This is a cruel world and there's no escaping it.

I am frozen, I try to move my legs, but I can't. There is no way I am winning this thing, Ariel is so much stronger than me and the other tributes probably will be too. One of the kids next to me pushes me forward and my legs start to regain feeling. I walk up onto the stage next to my beloved sister. I mouth "I love you," to her and face the people of my district. They are depending on us to win, but I don't think I can do it.

"Well, you both have the same last name! What are you cousins, siblings…?" the Capitol lady asks.

I don't say a word but my sister looks at me and holds my hands. "Twins," she says.

The Capitol lady opens her mouth in delight and turns wide – eyed like a little kid at a candy store. "That's new!" she says, "This should be exciting! District 4 please gives a round of applause for your twin tributes Ariel and Caleb Clearwater!" She raises our arms up in victory, but I feel nothing like a victor. The people in the audience put their three middle fingers to their lips and turn them towards us. This happens every reaping, but it gives me a sense of love, kind of like these people care about me and they care that I'm leaving; this gives me more reason to fight.

My sister and I exit the stage and go into the Justice Building. We each get led into a different room. Mine has a huge red couch and a table with refreshments. I didn't know how dry my mouth was until I saw the water on the table. I gulp down the water in a matter of seconds.

My cousin, Finnick, is the first one to come into my room. "Hey, buddy," he says. I get up and hug him as tight as I can.

"Please, please help me, Finn. What do I do? What's it like? Oh, why did I have to get picked to go against my own sister…." Finn cuts me off. "

"Shhh, calm down, Caleb, it will be ok. I have a limited amount of time in here so let me speak." I let go of him and he squats down o be eye – level with me. I start to cry. "Just try to protect your sister. Whatever you do make sure she is safe. I know you love her with all your heart so you can't let her get hurt. I've had to fight for Annie and you will fight for Ariel. Understand me?" Finnick said this in such a stern but comforting voice. All I can do is nod and hug him.

**Ariel's POV**

Caleb and I board the train to the Capitol together. It is huge and very luxurious; there was nothing in it that you could find in the districts. The Capitol lady, who I have now learned name is Tulip, shows us our rooms and tells us dinner will be ready at five and to be on time. My room is huge and has painted blue walls. I have a holographic fish tank next to my twin sized green bed. I plop myself down on my bed. I immediately sink into its fluffy mattress. I've never felt anything like it and for a moment I stop thinking about the games and get lost in the silk covers.

My brother walks in. "Hey," he says with a mopey face. I sit up and cross my legs. "I'm scared," he says with a low and cracked voice. I know he is about to cry so I pull him in close to me. "Why did it have to be the both of us? It should've just been me that got picked, not you. This isn't right! It was never right."

His tears stain my dress but I decide not to say anything about it. "It will be okay," I lie. I don't know how we will survive, but I just want the both of us to die. We would not be able to survive without each other, especially Caleb. I'm the one who provides for him and if he won and when back home he would be completely alone and lost about what to do.

"What if it's just me and you left to kill each other? I would not be able to bear that," Caleb says. He is always thinking about the worst thing that could possibly happen.

"Trust me, that's not going to happen," I resist saying it's because we probably won't make it that far. I check the clock on my wall. Its five minutes until five. "We have to get ready for dinner. I'll see you there, okay?" Caleb nods and walks out of the door.


End file.
